


maybe in time, i'll tell you

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [64]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Feels man, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nix and Web Being Awesome Bros, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Web thought that maybe it was just a tiny crush, an infatuation. Nothing serious. He reasoned that it was because he and Lieb were always spending time together; that despite always being at each other’s throat, they enjoyed each other’s company.</p><p>But the infatuation grew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe in time, i'll tell you

**Author's Note:**

> an anon has requested for Joe unknowingly becoming Web's muse for his poems and I ended up writing the prompt this way. Also, this has bad free verse poems written by me.
> 
> Alison helped once again for the beta-read and the flail <3

 

_Like rain,_  
_Love can come anytime,_  
_Soaking us,_  
_With rivulets of hopes and dreams._

 

*

 

He admitted it, falling in love with Lieb wasn’t in his five year life plan; something that he drew up when he had turned 25.

 

But at 26, David Webster fell for Joseph Liebgott.

 

Web thought that maybe it was just a tiny crush, an infatuation. Nothing serious. He reasoned that it was because he and Lieb were always spending time together; that despite always being at each other’s throat, they enjoyed each other’s company.

 

But the infatuation grew.

 

Festering in his heart like an unwanted parasite. It annoyed him; when he found himself thinking about how adorable Lieb looked when he just woke up; hair sticking out at odd angles, voice rough from sleep. It annoyed him; when he caught himself leaning a bit too close, touching a bit too long; hands lingering. Stopping himself from leaning down to kiss Lieb had proven to be a hard exercise on his self-control.

 

Web naïvely thought maybe all of these feelings were just pent up sexual energy, that he ought to get laid more. With someone that was not Liebgott, even though his dreams were filled with a soft gasp of his name that tumbled out from Lieb’s red mouth; scrawny body fitted so perfectly with his own as they moved slow, as they moved fast. Perfectly in sync.

 

Then Lieb started going out with that preppy guy from his office and he felt like his heart being squeezed hard.

 

 _It’s just a stupid crush._ There was no reason for him to feel this pain in his chest whenever Lieb talked about his dates with that preppy guy.

 

But Nix had sat him down one day and told him that, “Sometimes you have to accept that you can’t be with someone that you’re in love with.”

 

Web had spluttered at that, felt offended because, “I’m not in love with Lieb!”

 

He _didn’t_. It was just a crush.

 

Nix had looked at him then, big Bambi eyes looking through him. Something in Nix’s eyes made him avert his gaze.

 

“I didn’t say any name, Web. But you were thinking of _him._ Tell me again that you are not in love with Liebgott, Web.”

 

“Fuck,” Web whispered softly, trying to come up with any excuses that would convince Nix that,“No, I am not in love with Lieb. It’s just a small crush. I don’t think about spending more time with him or kissing him or doing things that make us both walk funny the next day or wanting to make breakfast for him or wanting to make sure he’s feeling alright all the time.”

 

But he had thought all of those when he was alone. He had entertained the idea of coming home to Lieb, of having Lieb waiting for him with Chinese takeout, of Lieb asking about his day at the office, of Lieb massaging his head gently because he’d been overworking his brain to finish writing his column, of Lieb kissing him slow, of Lieb smiling his soft smile just for him.

 

“I’m in love with Lieb,” he said it out loud for the first time, his tone in awe, as if it was a great revelation that had been kept away from him for too long.

 

Web made a painful noise, a quiet whoosh of hot air that tumbled out from his mouth. “Fuck, I’m in _love_ with _Lieb_ and he’s dating that preppy guy. _Fuck._ ”

 

Nix cuffed his nape and squeezed it gently, as if he was reassuring him that he would get through this but at the same time, telling him that it would be one hell of a fucking emotional ride.

 

“You’re gonna be okay.”

 

Web didn’t believe that.

 

*

  
_Love is strange._  
_The harder I try to erase you from my heart,  
The more you cross my mind._

 

*

 

Web started writing poems in his weekly column.

 

A short free verse that didn’t even rhyme at the end of his topic. He wrote them because it was easier to spill out his emotions on a piece of paper than talking about it. He had no one to talk about what he was feeling for Lieb. Nix was out of the question, since he had taken the role of being a mother hen; always looking at him like he would break down and cry any time of the day from across the office.

 

Hoob sensed something was not right with him but didn’t press him to talk about it. A small mercy considering Hoob was the bigger worry wart, always ready to protect him from any heartache.

 

He didn’t want to talk about Lieb or his feelings for Lieb or the fact that it hurt every time someone talked about Lieb and his preppy boyfriend, or the fact that he didn’t spend too much time with Lieb now.

 

He wasn’t sure if it was him who pulled away in hope the feelings would die, or if it was because Lieb was too busy to spend time with him now.

 

Either way, he found solace in writing poetry. He’s not good with it. Not like Leckie. And at times the words felt too jagged and too raw; like he couldn’t express his thoughts properly, like the words weren’t fit with together.

 

_Like Lieb and him._

 

And that was the problem.

 

Web wrote poems as a way to forget, but all he did was write about Lieb and because of that he thought about Lieb more.

 

Of how much he missed Lieb. Of how much he wanted to scream on top of his lungs that he was in fact too deeply in love with Joseph Liebgott. Of how scared he felt whenever he thought of telling Lieb about how he felt. Of how tired he always felt now carrying this secret around.

 

It weighed him down, made him reclusive and withdrawn.

 

But he didn’t stop writing; no matter how much the words didn’t fit, no matter how much the words didn’t even rhymes. He couldn’t stop.

 

Just like he couldn’t stop loving Lieb no matter how much he tried.

 

*

_Louder than the sound of rain,_  
_Is the sound of me missing you._  
_Deafening,_  
_As it bounces and echoes_  
_In the silence of my heart,_  
_Calling out your name again and again._

 

*

 

Web’s plan for tonight was to get drunk and drown his sorrow.

 

It had been a particularly trying day. He had messed up his articles and passed them just over the deadline. Nix chewed his head off before giving him a sad look. He had stormed out of Nix’s office before Nix could even open his mouth to say something about his disheveled appearance.

 

Oh, and he was still in love with Lieb.

 

It had been six months and he still couldn’t erase whatever soft feelings he had for Lieb. So many poems had been written for Lieb, so many poems had been published in his columns that Leckie jokingly told him to compile them and turn them into a book.

 

He even got emails and letters from the readers talking about his poems. Some complimented him. Some told him to stop writing them because they were too sappy; it wasn’t good for man to have sappy feelings apparently. Others asked him if he was okay.

 

He even received an anonymous letter saying, ‘ _Should you need a lending ear, Lewis Nixon is always available to talk about anything. He would provide you booze and comfy shoulder to cry on.’_

 

He yelled at Nix to mind his own business but tacked the letter on his board. Reminding himself to send Dick his favorite coffee beans as a thank you for making Nix act like an actual compassionate human being.

 

The comments and support helped to some degree, made him feel good about himself, made him believe that something useful had branched out of his sorrow.

 

But today had been rough and he had been missing Lieb and he wanted to drink until he blacked out to numb his heart, to stop the throbbing pain whenever Lieb crossed his mind.

 

“Web!”

 

But of course God wanted to fuck with his life because the open seat next to him was now occupied with the one person he wanted to forget.

 

He took a deep breath and turned his face slightly to look at Lieb then he turned back to look at the bottles of alcohol lining up the shelves; thinking to himself that he should probably go to Nix’s later and drink all of Nix’s expensive collection because he needed to forget the image of how good Lieb had looked tonight.

 

Web chanced another glance.

 

Soft hair that flopped over Lieb’s forehead, the sharp knowing eyes that were looking at him, those red lips that curled into a small smirk. Lieb even wore the leather jacket that he had given for his birthday last year.

 

“You already drunk?” Lieb asked, signaling for the bartender while lighting up a cigarette.

 

“No, I haven’t started drinking yet,” he answered haughtily, hating himself a bit more for the way his voice refused to sound normal.

 

Lieb smiled at him, and arched an eyebrow. “I asked ‘cause you look like you’re about to throw up when you see me.”

 

“Because your leather jacket is hideous,” he quipped back instantly, surprised that they had settled into their usual banter even when they didn’t see each other in months.

 

“You gave this jacket to me, jackass.”

 

“Clearly I wasn’t in the right state of mind when I bought it for you.”

 

Lieb grinned at him, licking his lower lip as he blew the acrid smoke, clouding his face.

 

Something in Web’s belly lurched pleasantly and he hated it.

 

“Haven’t seen you around much. Busy with work?” Lieb asked, quietly thanking the bartender for the drink.

 

“Could have said the same to you. Busy with your preppy boyfriend?” He hated, hated, hated how curious he was and he hated, hated, hated it even more when he heard the jealousy in his voice.

 

Lieb flicked the end of his cigarette in the ashtray nearby, something like a fond smile creeping up on his face.

 

“Why? You jealous?” Lieb said teasingly and Web felt something in his chest pulled tight.

 

Web sipped his drink instead of answering.

 

Lieb fiddled with his Zippo, another thing that he had given to Lieb for Hanukkah. It had an engraving of Lieb’s initials and a small Star of David on the surface. Lieb’s face had lighted up when he saw it.

 

Before this, before everything, before he fell for Lieb; he could sit in silence with Lieb for hours. Not talking. Just enjoying each other’s company. But now the silence felt cloying, felt too heavy that he wanted to reach out for the cigarette lodged in between Lieb’s mouth and exhaled it greedily just to calm his nerves.

 

“Who are they for?”

 

Web glanced at Lieb who was still fiddling with his Zippo.

 

“What?” Web asked dumbly.

 

“The poems. Who are they for?”

 

Web felt his heart beating too fast and blood roaring loudly in his ears. Of course Lieb would read his column. Of course Lieb would be curious as to why suddenly there were sappy poems totally unrelated to his topics.

 

“No one,” Web answered thickly, not looking at Lieb because he was afraid something would show on his face.

 

Lieb made an impatient sound with his tongue, sliding closer, his arm brushing Web’s arm slightly and the brief contact made Web inhaled sharply. “C’mon. You told me you only write poems when you’re in love with someone.”

 

“I did?” Web turned to look at Lieb with a deer caught in the headlight look, his mouth opened a fraction and Lieb tapped his chin lightly to make him close it.

 

Lieb smiled fondly at him and explained, “Yeah! Remember the first time that we went out to have a drink together after you decked me in the face? You drunkenly told me that you only write poem when you’re in love. Because you have all of these feelings inside that want to spill out.”

 

Web blinked his eyes and he was aware that his mouth had opened again ‘cause Lieb tapped his chin again. He took a deep breath and huffed out a breathy laugh. Of course Lieb would remember stupid small detail like that.

 

“I can’t believe you remember that. That was like 6 years ago! I don’t even remember telling you!”

 

Lieb grinned at him, the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly “Well you did! So spill! Who are the poems for?”

 

His heartbeat had somewhat calmed down and he rolled his eyes at Lieb before answering, “No one.”

 

“Being secretive, huh?” Lieb narrowed his eyes at him, tilted his head slightly and asked almost too casually, “Is it Christenson?”

 

“What? _No!_ ” Web spluttered out his answer, offended that Lieb would even suggest his close friend. “Why him?”

 

Lieb shrugged and it looked stiff. “‘Cause he looks like a shark.”

 

“I don’t want to _fuck_ a shark, Lieb!” Web groaned out loud and then he found himself being surrounded by Lieb’s skinny arms, locked tight around his head as he realized belatedly that Lieb had him in a headlock, his face pressed firmly against Lieb’s soft t-shirt.

 

“Then tell me who, you secretive poet nerd!” Lieb hollered, swaying Web’s head side to side and he laughed when Web tried to tap his face but failed because he couldn’t see a thing.

 

“It’s for no one! Ow! Where the fuck is your fucking face!” Web struggled then Lieb released him from the tight headlock.

 

Lieb was laughing at him, his palm pressed flat on Web’s mussed hair, combing them gently.

 

Web felt lighter; like the sadness in his chest had dissipated by just being near Lieb. But still his heart was throbbing with love for this man who was smiling at him fondly, who was looking at him like he was the best thing in the world.

 

The tight tension between them had bled away and at this precise moment Web thought this would be a good time to tell Lieb about how he felt, that it was okay if Lieb didn’t feel the same way about him. He just wanted Lieb to know because he could no longer carry it in his heart.

 

Just as he was about to say Lieb’s name to get his attention, Lieb’s phone rang.

 

Lieb looked at the caller ID and promptly jumped out from his chair and cursed. “Fuck! I totally forgot I have a date with Connor!”

 

Connor. Preppy boyfriend.

 

Web felt his stomach bottom down, felt the familiar ache in his chest.

 

“Guess you’re safe today, Web. But I’m still gonna find out who the fuck is this mystery man of yours,” Lieb said, grinning slightly as he glided his fingers on Web’s shoulder.

 

“Get the fuck outta here! Your boyfriend is waiting for you, you ass!” Web managed to smile even though he wanted to punch Lieb in the face for unknowingly making him feel like shit.

 

With a smirk, Lieb turned around, leaving Web to stare at his retreating back. He looked at his beer and rubbed his face hard.

 

Then the bartender placed two small glass of what appeared to be vodka.

 

“You look like you need them.”

 

Web smiled sadly, feeling tired all of the sudden.

 

“Thanks, Snaf,” Web said and the bartender tapped his fingers on the table top before smoothly sliding his feet to the end of the bar, pressing his body next to a smiling redhead.

 

Web knew that getting blackout drunk won’t erase his feelings for Lieb, but for now that was the only option.

 

For now he wanted to forget even just for awhile.

 

_*_

_Having a broken heart feels like having a broken rib._  
_You look fine._  
_But inside,_  
_With every breath you take,_  
_You will feel the sharp pain,_  
_Again and again and again._

 

*

 

Lieb broke up with his preppy boyfriend in the 7th month that Web fell in love with Lieb.

 

Web didn’t hear it from the man himself. He heard it from Babe, who heard it from Roe, who heard it from George, who heard it from Toye.

 

He would be lying if he say that he was sad that the relationship didn’t work out. But the shame that welled up in him for having that kind of thought made him stomp down on the happy part that rejoiced with the fact that Lieb was single now.

 

Lieb was his best friend and he should act like one and not be having fantasies that maybe this time it was his turn to be with Lieb.

 

But he was just a human being, already weak with temptation of Lieb being single. Wanting. Wanting to take chance before somebody else’s filled in the spot. Nix would probably punched him for wanting to be the rebound. But maybe that was all he was good for; a rebound for Lieb, a cushy place for Lieb to fall, a warm and comforting presence.

 

No one ever stuck around with him long enough anyway.

 

But when they met, Lieb was withdrawn and sulky which was understandable. Man just got dumped.

 

He tried his best to cheer him up, to hint at Lieb that there were better men out there, maybe even near him.

 

“For fuck sake, Web. I don’t want another man,” Lieb growled, gripping his beer a bit too tightly.

 

“Are you seriously still hung up on Connor? He dumped your ass and that dude is not _that_ special anyway,” he bristled, annoyed that his plan wasn’t working so far.

 

Lieb looked at him, his forehead creasing. “Who said Connor dumped me?”

 

“He didn’t?” He asked dumbly.

 

Lieb murmured a soft fuck before he lighted a cigarette, the glowing amber burning the tip fast as he smoked it greedily.

 

“I dumped him, Web,” Lieb murmured and Web had to lean it to listen properly.

 

“ _You_ dumped him? Why? I thought you liked him?”

 

Lieb gnawed his lip, let out a defeated sigh before he said, “I’m in love with this guy. Have been for forever.”

 

And Web felt like he just got sucker punched in the stomach, there were sharp claws sinking the tips in his heart.

 

“What?”

 

Lieb mussed his hair and leaned back on his chair, looking at Web like he was annoyed Web didn’t understand him the first time.

 

“I am fuckin’ in love with someone. I fuckin’ love him too much and I know he doesn’t love me,” Lieb explained, his voice raising slightly. Then he sighed, long and deep, and the skin under his eye twitched. “He doesn’t love me like I love him,” he murmured, defeated and heartbroken.

 

Web stared at Lieb, feeling like his heart had been pummeled and squeezed that there was nothing inside but the remnants of what used to be a heart.

 

_He was so stupid._

 

He was so very stupid, so very foolish to think that he had a chance with Lieb. To think that finally he could prove to Lieb that maybe he was the one after all.

 

But Lieb had love another. And he instantly felt jealous of this man that managed to make Lieb love him wholeheartedly. And he instantly felt that this man was a fool for not realizing how much Lieb loved him.

 

“Why didn’t--” Web cleared his throat. “Why didn’t you tell him?”

 

Lieb’s lips tugged up into a sardonic smile, sharp and mocking as his brown eyes boring into Web’s blues, and something in Web’s chest coiled too tight. “Because he’s in love with another guy.”

 

Classic story.

 

You loved someone, that someone loved someone else, that someone else loved someone else.

 

The vicious cycle.

 

The never ending heartache.

 

The too painful heartbreak.

 

*

 _Better to stay away,_ __  
_Not because I want to stop loving you._ __  
_Because,_ __  
I don't want to get hurt,  
_From loving you._  


*

 

Growing up with Nix had taught Web that he could never keep any secret from him. That. And Nix would always find a way to make him talk about whatever was bothering him.

 

It was endearing the way Nix was always quick to take care of him even when sometime he forgot to take care of himself.

 

It was also annoying when Nix kept making sad eyes at him, and Nix knew that he was always weak against Nix’s big Bambi eyes.

 

It was irritating when Nix had roped in Dick to make Web talk.

 

“For the love of God, _I am fine!_ ” Web hollered in frustration when Nix asked him for the fifth times in the span of 9 minutes whether he was okay.

 

“I’m just worried! You haven’t been saying much! And Dick actually made your favorite tonight instead of mine! Jesus!”

 

Web ran his palm on his face, heaved a deep sigh before looking at Nix and Dick.

 

“I’m sorry. The food tastes good, Dick. Really. I just--”

 

Web gnawed on the inside of his cheek, willed himself to stop crying even when his chest felt too full.

 

The sound of the chair scraping on the tiles were soft compared to the sound of his breath coming out in shallow gasp.

 

Nix’s warm hand was a familiar weight on Web’s neck, soothing. “Hey, c’mon. Talk to me. You always tell me stuff before and I never blabbered about them to anyone.”

 

“You told Dick about me throwing up the first time I drank the cognac,” Web replied, his voice sounded wet.

 

“That shit was funny not to be shared okay? Plus the look on my Dad’s face when he found out you threw up oh his Law book was precious.”

 

Web laughed, a blubber mess of sound that embarrassed him but Nix just pulled him closer; gently rocked him back and forth and he felt like he was 14 again and so confused with who he was back then. So scared with the knowledge that he was different from other boys.

 

“I’m just so tired, Nix. I can’t carry these feelings any longer. I can’t pretend to not love him when I love him so much. But knowing that he loves someone else--” Web murmured, and through his tears he saw Dick looking at them, a small fond smile quirking up.

 

He pulled away from Nix’s hold and wiped his face with the napkin. “Sorry,” he said to Dick. Sorry that he had ruined a perfectly good dinner, sorry that he had turned into such an embarrassment, sorry that his heartache was so transparent; anyone could see how much he suffer.

 

“It’s fine, Web. There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Dick replied calmly, as if he was used of seeing this kind of behavior. As if he was used of seeing grown up men crying because of things they couldn’t control. And maybe he did, because Nix wasn’t exactly a walk in the park.

 

But Dick loved Nix nevertheless and that in itself made Web felt glad for Nix.

 

“I’m alright-- I’m gonna be fine, Nix,” Web said, putting up a brave front but Nix knew better.

 

Nix looked at Dick, silently asking for help on how to handle this matter.

 

Dick, bless his heart, told Web that “Maybe it’s time for him to know what you feel, Web. You want to tell him for the sake of your peace of mind, correct? You aren’t expecting him to reciprocate the feeling, correct?”

 

“Maybe just a bit,” Web answered

 

“And that’s fine too, Web. There’s no right and wrong when loving someone,” Dick continued gently.

 

Web smiled, sad and resigned. “There’s no right and wrong. Only winning and losing. And I’ve already lost.”

 

“Then lose with dignity. Don’t be a coward that hides the feelings and still getting hurt. For the sake of your mind, tell him. Then take as much time for you to heal,” Nix murmured, knocking their heads together.

 

Web nodded.

 

Even when he was scared, even when he was already lost, he had to tell Lieb about what he felt. Then he would lock inside Nix’s expansive liquor room and drown his sorrows until he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

 

*

_If you love someone,_  
_If you love someone,_  
_Tell him,_  
_Before it’s too late._  
_Before you’re running out of time._

_  
*_

 

They were hanging out on the rooftop of Lieb’s apartment; two bottles of wine, empty and upended and a dozen or so empty beers scattered around them.

  
Web watched Lieb leaning on the railing; smokes curled around him as he exhaled his cigarette.  
  
They didn't talk much since Web showed up with beers. Lieb quietly ushered him out of the hallway, bringing two bottles of wine with him as he led them to the rooftop.  
  
He had so many things to say to Lieb but the words were stuck on his throat, heavy on his tongue. So he drank instead. Beer after beer, tipping the bottle of wine until there was no more droplet for him to lick.  
  
It didn't soothe the ache in his chest whenever he looked at Lieb. But it did make him tipsy, head throbbing slightly as he tilted his head back, letting the cold wind caressed his face.  
  
"Web?"  
  
Web tilted his head to study Lieb, arching an eyebrow, a universal cue of "What?"  
  
Lieb didn't say anything. Just looked at Web with his too sharp and knowing eyes; like he was searching for something.  
  
"What, Lieb?" Web whispered, his speech already slurring.  
  
Lieb smiled at him, a fond smile that made the string in Web's chest unfurled. It was a good smile, the kind that made Web want to kiss Lieb softly, the kind that made Web want to trace Lieb's face with his fingers.  
  
Those were dangerous thoughts.  
  
But he couldn't help but think about them.

 

Lieb stepped closer to him, sat down in front of him, his eyes still studying Web.

 

“Web,” Lieb said again, softly this time, and Web smiled widely because he loved the way his name sounded like coming out from Lieb’s mouth.

 

“Web, who are the poems for?” Lieb asked finally, his voice catching.

 

Web made a face, an annoyed noise escaping his throat as he shook his head vehemently.

 

“‘S a secret,” Web replied, making shushing gesture with his fingers. Lieb was still looking at him, leaning closer to Web that Web could see the speck of amber in his eyes.

 

“Why is it a secret?”

 

Web closed his eyes, felt his eyes getting heavier. Then he opened his eyes, and Lieb was leaning so close to him that the tip of their noses were touching slightly like they were doing a shy Eskimo kiss.  
  
Web felt a pang of fondness for Lieb at that moment, disliking the way Lieb's forehead was creasing as if he was thinking too hard about something. He raised his hand and smoothed the skin of Lieb's forehead and he noticed Lieb closed his eyes, a whimper escaping his mouth.  
  
"Lieb," Web murmured, and Lieb hummed softly, telling Web that he was listening.  
  
"You know how whenever I have a crush on some guy, I will always tell you, right?"  
  
Lieb nodded, eyes still closed.  
  
"It's hard for me to tell you about the person I am in love with now, when that person is you," Web whispered softly, averting his gaze so he could avoid Lieb’s eyes, scared that he would see the rejection in them.

 

But Lieb only leaned closer, gripped Web’s forearms tightly; digging the flesh until Web yelped.

 

“I swear to God, Web. If this is a joke, if you’re making this up--”

 

Lieb didn’t get to finish his sentence because Web raised his fingers to caress Lieb’s jaw, massaged the sharp line softly to ease the tension there.

 

“What I feel for you is real, Lieb. I’ve been carrying this feeling around with me like a secret because I was scared to tell you--”

 

“What are you scared to tell me?” Lieb asked, his voice thick with emotions as he shook Web’s forearms. “Why, Web?”

 

Web shrugged his shoulder and smiled sadly. “I’m afraid that if I told you, everything will change for the worst. That I will lose you as my friend.”

 

Lieb took a shuddering breath, his eyes boring into Web’s blue.

 

“Besides, it doesn’t matter anyway. You’re in love with someone else, Lieb.”

 

Lieb leaned and closed the small gap between them, hissing when he pressed his lips against Web’s because _God, how can they be so stupid._

 

“Listen, you jackass. I’m in love with you--” Lieb whispered harshly, and grabbed Web’s curl and tilted his head up so that Web could see his face. “--Are you listening to me, Web? I fucking love you. I am fucking in love with you. Fuck, we are so stupid.”

 

Web--

 

\--laughed. He laughed and laughed until he sobbed; an anguished sound escaping his chest.

 

“You can’t be in love with me, Lieb.”

 

“I am!” Lieb yelled, pressing in closer until he was on Web’s laps, his arms around Web’s broad shoulders.

 

“I am in love with you, you fuck. I have been in love with you since forever. Since the first time we met. Or maybe it was since that time you decked my face,” Lieb explained softly, brushing the stray tears from Web’s cheeks.

 

“But you dated Preppy Guy!” Web pointed out, feeling angry suddenly because _What the fuck, Lieb?_

 

Lieb grabbed Web’s face and cradled it gently, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Web’s lips that made Web whimpered when he pulled back.

 

“I told you remember? That I didn’t think I’m good enough for you? I dated Connor because he reminded me of you. But God, Web. He was nothing like you. No one comes even close to you. You’re the only one for m--”

 

Web pulled Lieb by his soft shirt, breathed in Lieb’s words into his mouth as he kissed Lieb. Soft presses of lips against lips, feeling the coil in his chest finally loosening.

 

He was happy.

 

“Fuck,” Lieb whimpered when he pulled from Web, his lips kiss-swollen and he was breathing hard. They both were. “Fuck, Web. If you just told me that you love me earlier, we would be doing this a whole lot more, ya know.”

 

Web huffed out a laugh, pressed his face against the crook of Lieb’s warm neck and peppered the soft skin with kisses.

 

“So you wrote about me huh?” Lieb asked when they had calmed down, still in each other’s arms; holding tight.

 

“Every word. All of them are for you, Lieb,” Web answered, his eyes meeting Lieb and he saw it, saw the love and the adoration in Lieb’s eyes and he felt his heart started to sing in earnest because he was the few lucky ones that had loved and be loved in return.

 

“Tell me again, Web,” Lieb murmured, pressing their foreheads together, his lips brushing Web’s.

 

“I love you, Joseph,” Web whispered softly, and because he was allowed he told Lieb again that he loved Lieb, so much so that his heart hurt.

 

But Lieb was here now to press a soft kiss on his cheek before murmuring, “I love you, David. For always. Only you.”

 

They stayed like that on the rooftop, wrapped around each other; trading soft kisses and softer words of love. Every words that flowed from their mouths were like cooling balms that soothed the bruises in their hearts.

 

They were together. They were in love.

 

*

_To fall in love doesn’t need an excuse.  
For love doesn’t need an explanation. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
